


Silence is lovely when it's with you

by Tyingto_NoyFail_InLife



Series: Alternative Universe - Saiouma in hope's peak academy [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Boys Love - Freeform, Fluff no angst, M/M, Ouma is going to cheer him up, Ouma not Oma, Sad Shuichi, Shuichi has a big crush with Ouma, Shuichi's perspective, also, and they love each other, and they will treasure them, because it's cute, maybe sad thoughts but it's because he's sad, through little notes, to say the least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyingto_NoyFail_InLife/pseuds/Tyingto_NoyFail_InLife
Summary: Where a little paper ball falls on Shuichi's desk in the right moment.OrOuma isn't as distant as Saihara thought.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Alternative Universe - Saiouma in hope's peak academy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124096
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Silence is lovely when it's with you

**Author's Note:**

> And now, days after the first one, I give you guys Shuichi's perspective!
> 
> Thank you for the corrections before, it helps a lot.
> 
> Friendly reminder, My first language Isn't English so you are likely to find spelling errors. I apologize if this happens and don't feel bad to point it out, becuase it would help me to learn.
> 
> Now, enjoy! Kudos are appreciated 🖤

a little paper ball fell on his desk, making him snap out of his thoughts. That kind of paper… he believed it was from Ouma’s notebook. He looked at him confused, he was smiling lazily, almost like he didn’t realize he was doing it. Saihara didn't listen to anything the teacher said so far, looking at the paper again, he realised he couldn’t take notes again so, why don’t waste all the next minutes of class ?, he could ask for Kaede's notes later.

“ _Hey, little cinnamon roll nerd isn’t taking notes ‧˚₊*̥(* ⁰̷̴͈꒨⁰̷̴͈)‧˚₊*̥_

_What's up in your head that keeps you sooo distracted? (¬ -̮ ¬)_

_some dirty things? (ര௰ര) -OK“_

Those emoticons weren’t just from chat, uh?, so he liked to draw them too. He smiled, Ouma was so eccentric even to write little notes. That reminded him about middle school, when they passed notes frequently to tell stupid stuff to each other. That thought made him ask to himself, how did Ouma looked like in middle school?, He was probably a lot shorter than now, or maybe he didn’t grow taller since then… he probably was cute…

_What?_

He started to write a note back, he knew a little about Ouma, this was his strange way to ask if he was fine, and being honest, this way is more… bearable. Because it let him choose to respond seriously or joke back, so he wasn’t obligated to respond directly if he was ok… He liked it.

But Ouma would be worried, maybe, if he didn’t respond and avoided the question; because for Ouma to ask, he probably was being so obvious. But he didn’t want to lie to him, it was no use in the end, he would know if he did that, then again, it wasn’t something relevant enough to talk about it.

he really was being emotional.

_I'm used to that… after all, my parents are never here and my uncle is always working, why does it now affect me so stupidly?._

_so stupidly._

_stupid-...._

the note, right, he should pass that to him. Once it hit him and fell on the desk, Ouma’s eyes widened , he’d never seen him like that, it was hilarious. A little giggle escaped from his lips and he couldn’t help it, hoping no one else noticed, he looked at Ouma, and he could swear he saw a little blush on his cheeks, it made him smirk.

_his guard was down...wow._

_he surprised him…_

Ouma was writing with that pen, a purple one, he once said it was his favorite colour, and he didn’t lie that time, it seems. But something else caught his attention; the glances he gave to Maki as he writes. It’s been some time since those two were acting strange, nobody else but him seems to notice. Maki was known for her talent and temperament, and even though she never did something shady and she was actually really calm, if you annoy her she’ll at least threaten you or give you a frightening gaze. Nonetheless, she didn’t seem to be annoyed by the rampages Ouma made sometimes and Ouma didn’t seem to be scared of Maki’s words or actions although he startled, (more than once), at Toujou-san's spontaneous lectures.

something was wrong.

Ouma and Maki were hiding something…

or maybe he was just being paranoid.

Ouma’s note fell on his desk and he took it, not worrying so much about the teacher right now, he didn’t seem to mind actually.

_“Umm, it seems that you forgot im the ultimate liar uh? (´-ε-｀)_

_Sike! The ultimate initiative doesn’t consider that as a talent, it would be cool if I had two tho, wouldn’t it, uh?ヽ( ε∀ε )ノ_

_anyways, Saihara- chan is suuuch a liar i'm proud! b(￣▽￣*)_

_but, but! you should not lie to me, Saihara-chan! it makes me sad! (_ _|||)_

_so you should tell me the truth, I'm gonna find out either way, I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader after allヽ(｡ゝ∀･)☆･ﾟ:*☆ -OK”_

Obviously, he wanted to know… but maybe that was a lie, it was hard to know through notes. He took his pen again, he should ask before saying anything, he would look ridiculous otherwise. ah… so stupid.

It wasn’t so big of a deal.

Ridiculous…

He looked at Ouma as he opened it, the boy looked at him back, a little worried frown was on his face… no need for that actually. _i'm making Ouma- kun worry._ _so overdramatic._

a little ball on his desk again, this time it almost fell on his lap but he took it before it could. Ouma buried his head on his arms, why would he do that?

_“Well, whatever you say is more entertaining than listening to the useless shit the teacher says.（￣Ω￣）_

_spill the tea! (-ㅂ-)/- OK"_

He laughed a little, and he took another full paper sheet, this time he didn’t cut it though, this message would be a little bit longer than just a little piece of paper. Oh, so that’s why Ouma rested his head on his arms... he was waiting for him to finish. He looked at him again, just his eyes out of the fort that his arms made for his face, eyes wide lazily as if he was going to sleep from one moment to the next, looking forward to the blackboard, but he doubt he was actually paying any attention.

_cute, Ouma-kun is really cute._

_shouldn’t think like that though, he isn’t even my friend._

_Do I want him to be, anyways?_

Once he finished writing, he realised he couldn't throw it anymore. He looked at Ouma, casually, he conveniently looked at him too, now he could pass it to him without needing to caught his attention. He extends his arm, holding the note by his index and middle fingers. Ouma seemed taken back for a second, but he took it, brushing their fingers in the act.

_they are cold_ …

When he opened it, he made an irritated face, did he write too much?, yes probably. He apologized but Ouma, like always, was just lying, he giggled a little bit, and he concentrated on reading.

He tried to not look at his reaction, he didn’t want to see the exact moment when his face fills disappointment. ‘ _That was all? Saihara -chan is such a drama queen!_ ’ and he wouldn’t deny it if he says that, it was idiotic.

and even if he tried not to look, he betrayed himself and he did, he saw Ouma looking at him… but he wasn’t annoyed or anything, his eyes emanated...pity?

Why?

he looked forward, it seemed he would take his time to write, but he was curious, why did he look so out of character? His eyes fell on him without even noticing, but ouma did, and he looked at him and smirked. That goddamn… provocative smirk… Like he knew what you think, what you wanted…’gotcha!’, he could hear the other one saying.

_gotcha..._

he heard him laugh, it was low but quite loud enough for him to hear, he liked his laugh, his real laugh, it was comforting and sweet, as if a kid was laughing.

he was staring at him again.

the letter was passed under the seats like before, and again his fingers touched.

_so cold… I want to hold them and warm them up._

he can’t.

Ouma smiled, widely, and even if it seemed he did it to cover something, it didn’t feel fake, he smiled back, softly.

He looked at the essay longer than his on the paper, chuckling a bit. Was that a competence and he didn’t know? Ouma’s handwriting was, contrary to what many would think, quite neat and pretty, it could even show his personality a bit, this time there weren't so many doodles, but there were some. it was definitely Ouma’s letter.

_“Saihara-chan! That's what you are upset about? well, being alone in your house sounds boring, so I don’t blame you! My house is never quiet so, I can even imagine the tedium._

_but see the good side of things! you can invite me over and I’ll surely would keep you entertained all night, if you catch what I mean, nehehe”_

He choked on his own saliva at that.

_“D-oes he mean-?!”_

_“I’m very good at video games so we would be up all night playing and I’ll always win you, i'm good at all games!_

_Also, I'm noisy enough, aren’t I?_

_you wouldn’t feel lonely, wouldn’t you?_

_I don’t wanna Saihara- Chan to feel lonely, it’s boring!（・∩・）”_

That was actually pretty sweet… he felt his heart racing a bit… even when he felt so cold and far away, right now… Ouma-kun was warm and… close.

_“ wouldn’t a sleepover be fun? I make those every week with my organization!, Aka-chan would love it! Amami-chan would also be interested too, if you invite the space idiot and his bodyguard, he would take so much space with his big mouth you’ll forget that you were supposed to live there alone with your uncle! he’s really that annoying! (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞_

_you see? you don't need to spend this time alone and depressed like an emo, think like a teenager!_

_House alone! ヽ(⌐■_■)ノ♪♬_

_anyways, you have to burn this message after you read it, forget the idea was mine and make a sleepover! I wanna be in your house at least one after all, nehehe._

_Now, don’t be so depressed, you're not interesting that way, Saihara-chan, and my mister detective is the most interesting person! keep it up for you beloved phantom thief!_

_❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )_

_-OK”_

That letter...was so cute. He feels like more of an idiot then before now, why didn’t he think about it? he could use that opportunity to be closer to his friends, to Ouma-kun.

He writes without thinking, words flowing without considering them, as if he wasn’t writing with his brain but his heart. When he finally understands what he wrote, he blushes, thinks about writing something else, but he can’t, he wants to give that note to Ouma.

But why? that’s so cheasy, so. _..romantic._

He does though, he throws the ball towards Ouma, but he can’t dare to see him in the eyes. his gaze is locked down on the blank notebook he has. but after some time...he looks at him, and he surprises as he notices pinky flush on Ouma’s cheeks and ears, and he can’t hold a little giggle.

_“if that's the reaction I get when I do something like that, maybe I should do it more often”_

He sees Ouma writing something, once it looks like he finishes, he seems to hesitate, their eyes finding each other when he raises the look. That's enough for him to throw the ball, his lips are tight, as if he was restless, was he?

_“Yours is even prettier_

_-Your beloved phantom thief, (cheasier, isn't it?)”_

And he feels his heart racing again, he looks at the other, who was looking at him too, expecting a reaction. His entire face was out of character; his violet eyes were mesmerized by his own, bright and pretty. His cheeks were pink, blushing in a way he’d never seen him before, and his lips were slightly parted, and when he looked at them, he licked them.

That made his gaze go up to his eyes again, and they stared into each other’s eyes what it felt an eternity, he couldn’t look away, he didn’t want to look away, for some reason, that moment felt so special, if he was closer he could-

The bell rang.

“Ok Kids, that's all for today, you can go to recess” the professor said, and it was possible to hear the collective talk that broke the quiet silence that reigned seconds ago in the room, it also broke the strange atmosphere they had a moment ago.

strange but intimate moment.

Shuichi didn’t want it to end.

Yet it did, and before he could notice, Ouma was putting his things inside his backpack, including the notes, and he rushed towards Miu and Keebo who were talking loudly about things he prefers not to know. the moment finally was lost in his memory, the feeling lingering in his chest.

“Yo! Shuichi, the other day I wanted to talk about a movie I saw, I think you would like!” Momota approached, Maki following him close behind.

“don’t be stupid, that movie was horrible” she said, making Kaito frown offended because of it, starting a debate. Shuichi tried to focus on what his friends were talking about while he cleaned his desk, putting his belongings inside his haversack.

Putting Ouma’s notes inside his haversack.


End file.
